familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton
Hamilton may refer to: People *Category:Hamilton (surname) * Hamilton (surname and title), a common British surname and occasional given name, usually of Scottish origin, including a list of persons with the surname * The Duke of Hamilton, the premier peer of Scotland * Lord Hamilton (disambiguation), several Scottish, Irish and British peers, and some members of the judiciary, who may be referred to simply as Hamilton * Clan Hamilton, an ancient Scottish kindred * Alexander Hamilton, first American Secretary of the Treasury Places Australia * Hamilton, New South Wales, suburb of Newcastle ** Hamilton railway station, New South Wales * Hamilton, Queensland, suburb of Brisbane * Hamilton, South Australia * Hamilton, Tasmania * Hamilton, Victoria * Hamilton Island (Queensland) Bermuda * Hamilton, Bermuda, that territory's capital * Hamilton Parish, Bermuda Canada * Hamilton, Ontario ** Hamilton Harbour, another name for Burlington Bay, a branch of Lake Ontario * Hamilton, Ontario (township) (unrelated township) * Hamilton Island (Nunavut) Korea * Port Hamilton New Zealand * Hamilton, New Zealand United Kingdom * Hamilton, South Lanarkshire, Scotland ** Hamilton Mausoleum, World's longest echo ** Hamilton Palace * Hamilton, Leicestershire, England United States of America * Hamilton, Alabama * Hamilton, Butte County, California * Hamilton, Marin County, California * Hamilton, Santa Clara County, California * Hamilton, former name of Hamilton City, California * Hamilton, Colorado * Hamilton, Georgia * Hamilton, Illinois * Hamilton, Indiana, a town in Steuben and DeKalb counties * Hamilton, Clinton County, Indiana * Hamilton, Madison County, Indiana * Hamilton, Iowa * Hamilton, Kansas * Hamilton, Kentucky * Hamilton, Maryland * Hamilton, Massachusetts * Hamilton, Michigan * Hamilton, Minnesota * Hamilton, Mississippi * Hamilton, Missouri * Hamilton, Montana * Hamilton, Nevada * Hamilton Township, Atlantic County, New Jersey ** Hamilton Mall, a shopping mall located in Mays Landing, Hamilton Township * Hamilton Township, Mercer County, New Jersey ** Hamilton (NJT station), a New Jersey Transit train station * Hamilton (town), New York ** Hamilton (village), New York * Hamilton, North Carolina * Hamilton, North Dakota * Hamilton, Ohio * Hamilton, Pennsylvania * Hamilton, Texas * Hamilton, Virginia * Hamilton, Washington *Hamilton, West Virginia * Hamilton, Wisconsin, a town * Hamilton, Fond du Lac County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Hamilton, Ozaukee County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Hamilton City, California Education * Hamilton and Alexandra College, Hamilton, Victoria, Australia * Hamilton Boys' High School, New Zealand * Hamilton College (Iowa), USA * Hamilton College (Kentucky), USA, defunct women's school * Hamilton College (New York), USA * Hamilton College (Scotland), secondary school * Hamilton University, a defunct unaccredited institution based in Evanston, Wyoming, USA Miscellaneous * ''Hamilton'' (1998 film), a Swedish-produced film based on the character Carl Hamilton * ''Hamilton'' (2006 film) * Hamilton (schooner), an American schooner class ship during the War of 1812 * Hamilton Academical F.C., a professional association football club from Hamilton, Scotland * Hamilton RFC, a rugby union club from Hamilton, Scotland * Hamilton (UK Parliament constituency) * Hamilton convention, or Cappelletti, a bidding convention in contract bridge * Hamilton Group, a north-eastern US geological structure * Hamish Hamilton Limited, a British book publishing house. * Hamilton House (dance), a Scottish country dance * Hamilton Project, a think tank * Hamilton Records, a record label * Hamilton Standard, an aircraft propeller parts supply company * Hamilton Watch Company, a U.S. watchmaker belonging to the Swatch Group * Hamilton–Jacobi equation, a set of physical equations in Hamiltonian mechanics * Hamiltonian path, a certain type of graph in mathematical graph theory * Hamiltonian group, a non-abelian Dedekind group in algebra * Hamiltonian (quantum mechanics) * [[SS Lewis Hamilton|SS Lewis Hamilton]], a cargo ship with this name from 1947–50 * United States ten-dollar bill, U.S. currency featuring a portrait of Founding Father Alexander Hamilton * Hamilton (automobile company), a short-lived automaker in Michigan in the 1910s * [[Hamilton (Saturday Night Live)|Hamilton (Saturday Night Live)]] * Hamilton's Ewell Vineyards a South Australian winemaker See also * Hamilton's * Hamilton Township (disambiguation) * Hamiltonian (disambiguation)